love and lust forever
by aikou-aiyoku
Summary: what hapens in a chatroom stays in a chatroom, right? two ocs, alot of smut and kinky reffrences, and sakura/hinata are not in it. sorry 'bout that! haahaa, i suck at reviews. just take a small peak, youll die laughing
1. Prolouge

okay, okay. i know what your thinking, and no, this is not the story. this is just the information on the charecters in case you were curious. aikou was created by my friend, and fits her personality. aiyoku was created by me and is my personality. if you have any questions, or are annoyed that we would bother putting this up, let us know. the actual story begins in the second chapter!! at the bottom is a prologue

**Matsudai Aikou (love forever)**

**Age**- fourteen

**Hair color**- black (half-waist in banana clip)

Eyes- green

**Shirt**- really damn dark blue halter

**Skirt**- white (mini)

**Shoes**- 1 inch white pumps

**Jewelry**- none

**Others**- heart tattoo on lower back

**Demon**- eight tailed wolf

**Screen name**- xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX

**Crush**- Uzamaki Naruto

**Best friend(s)**- Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru

**Friend(s)**- all leaf and sand ninja, with the exception of Uchiha Sasuke

Enemies- Uchiha Sasuke

**Teammates**- Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi (sensei)

**Element**- Water

**Weapon**- katana (white hilt with blue wrapping)

**Attitude**- happy, friendly, and all around bubbly, perfectly imperfect, popular (slightly shy around teammates)

that's the older sister, heres the younger one!!

Matsudai Aiyoku (lust forever)

**Age**-twelve

**Hair color**- purple (up 1 ½ inches, down to bottom of waist, flippy bangs)

Eyes- purple

**Shirt**- black tankini with purple hem (purple bat over belly button)

**Shorts**- black jean short with purple belt

**Shoes**- knee high black boot with purple chains (no laces)

**Jewelry**- purple bat necklace with black chain

**Others**- black fangs tattoos under bottom lips, black tattoos of wings on shoulders, backdate of tail staring at lower back and going up back to tie at back (swirled tip), black opened-finger gloves with purple chains, purple nail polish

**Screen name**- IiSaLuStDeMoN666

**Crush**- Inuzuka Kiba

**Best friend(s)**- Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino

**Friend(s)**- Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Sabaka no Garra, Sabaka no Temari, Sabaka no Kankuro, Oruchimaru, Yakushi Kabuto, Jiraya, Deidara, Haku

**Enemies-** Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itatchi, Kizuku

**Teammates**- Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Yuhi Kurenai (sensei)

**Element**- elemental

**Weapon**- carries senbons, smoke bombs, food pills, thin bow and arrow, letter bombs, time bombs, uses different forms of kinesis' (mind powers)

**Attitude**- sarcastic, flirty, random when it comes to sex facts, likes to dance, popular with boys

prologue: kiete uzamaki was taking a walk outside of konoha, her home. she held a warmed bottle of milk in one hand, and a very little body in the other. as she raised the milk to the small form pressed to her bossom, she began to sing a soft tune '**izukoso otaku achira'. **she began walking to the river; her son enjoyed splashing the water and touching the fish, just like any young two-year old would. as she reached the water, she saw two small lumps which she recognized immeadietly as babies. one was about her son's age, and she was laying down, asleep, her thumb pushed weakly in her mouth, streching it slightly as she rolled over. she turned her attention to the other child and jumped back in fright; the girl who could have been no more than two months was staring at her like she had better run before she was killed. she laughed lightly to herself- what was this baby going to do? as she aproched the babies, she saw the onw that was awake crawl over to the sleeping child and move herself into an lamost protective position. the young mother smiled as she leaned forward, making sure her son's head was still suported, and picked up the other baby. as she did that, she noticed a mark on the naked child's stomach. suddenly, more apeared throughout her body, all having a sort of glow about them. the mother huredly put the child down, only to see the marks remained. not knowing what else to do, she turned on the spot and ran as fast as she could to the village she came from. she alerted the third hokage and the babies were retreived by puzzled junin class shinobi, anoyed that they had to leave their village to go find little girls and take them to the hospitel. the children were both perfectly fine, though the younger one's marks would not leave her, and the older girl suddenly sprouted a small heart tatto as someone touched her lower back gently. though the marks were rather suprising, what was more intriguing was the fact that, while the children were identified as sisters, their parents remained a mystery.

**author's not: **okay, the prologue is bad, but the actual story is good, i promise you!! please dont hate me!! oh, by the way, kiete is just a name i made up, she was supposed to be, like, naruto's mom. so obviously the baby was naruto. and the part in japenese is the begining of poprocks and coke, by greenday.a/n, hope you like!!


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **while i **do not own naruto or any of its charecters**, i do own **aikou matsudai** and **aiyoku matsudai.**

**author's note:** hiya!! my friend and i made this whenwe were really hyper, so yeah... i no its kinda weird, but its really cool and i hope you like it. oh, and if you under the age of, like, 18989348567485696, then you shouldnt read it!! lol, some inappropriet stuff here. well, i hope you like, please review, even if you didnt like it!! i'm sorry sakura and hinata arn't in here, but we neede places for our charecters to go, so pretend they flunked the test, 'kay?? byby!!

**Chat room 186, 12:37, January 17**

**IiSaLuStDeMon666** has entered the chat room

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX** has entered the chat room

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT** has entered the chat room

**GiantwindfanofDOOM** has entered the chat room

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** OH….

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** MY….

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** GOD!! KANKY'S BEING KINKY!! again

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** what'd he do now?? Is he humping the couch again?

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** or was it that picture you have of Celine Dionne?

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** well, I can tell you all, it wasn't me…

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** unfortunately

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT**: …ewww

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** …ewww

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** …THAT'S JUST PLAIN NASTY AIYOKU!!

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** AIKOU CONTROL YOUR SISTER PLEASE!!

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** trust me, ive tried sighs

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** hey, in my defense, ive only seen him, I haven't talked to him. Don't be hattin'. though y'no…

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** don't even say it, or I swear to god…

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** eww, I wasn't even thinking that, I was going to say that I love my team, and im glad we get along so well, even though shino never talks and kibas a pervy dog. God!! don't be so spacious

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** ... I meant suspicious

**Weaponprincesshyuuga** has entered the chat room

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** y'no im spacious, just ask Uchiha wink

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** there's no way he said that to you, he said that to sakura last week after spending some "quality" time with her… said there was lots 'a room in there.

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** WHAT?? IM GONNA KILL 'ER!!

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** dude, it was a jokaroony!!

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** what the fuck is a jokaroony??

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** lets stop all the cussing and watch the slinky walk!!

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** WTF?? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckadoodle-ala-day!!

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** fuckity fuck fuck, fuck fuck!!

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** my brother is currently FUCKING the air

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** fuckely fuckidy fuck flip fuckaroo

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** fuck shit blubbering fuck

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** okay, really, who are you fucking? raises eyebrow then looks at Tenten and exactly why are you here?

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** ya want to no who I'm fukin? IM FUKIN UR MAMA, THAT'S WHO!!

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** my mama is your mama!! on top of that, she's dead Jim!!

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** well then, your mammas mama and my name is Aiyoku, not Jim

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** rolls eyes same issue, smart one!

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** ANY OF UR FAMILY MEMBERS THAT ARE NOT RELATED TO ME??

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** ummmm….no. oh, and I just checked the hall of records, your name is Jim

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT?? YOUR GOLDFISH!!

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** WHAT DID YOU DO TO MR. SQUISHY AIYOKU??

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** Mr. squishy?? What is he, a sponge??

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** omg!! THE GIANT SPONGE OF DOOOOOOM!!

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** why is everything with you giant and doom-like?

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** ... I think you overcompensating

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** Temari, how many "sponges" do you have??

**Weaponprincesshyuuga:** I'm back!! And I have popcorn!! Wait, why are we talking about sponge bob??

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** cuz you're a duchebag!! You are, in fact, a bag of douche

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** there going To put you in kids meals like a toy with the name "bag'o'douche"

**Weaponprincesshyuuga:** what?

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** Y-O-U A-R-E A D-O-U-C-H-E-B-A-G

**Weaponprincesshyuuga:** WELL, IF YOUR GONNA BE LIKE THAT, MAYBE ILL LEAVE, AIYOKU!! turns to Aikou you have a very mean sister!!

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** and I have ADD, and you have a bad attitude, and Temari has a big fan, and Ino has an obsession with sakura, I mean Sasuke, next topic!!

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** PLEASE LEAVE…FOR EVERYBODIES SAKE,U GOTTA LEAVE!!

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** yeah, bye bye!! even Kankuro wants you out, and he never says no to girls, TRUST ME!!

**Weaponprincesshyuuga** Signed out

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** god, she's annoying!! Was she this annoying when we met her?

Flashback

Aikou walked in, Sasuke at her left, Naruto at her right. They made there way to the third floor. When they got there, they saw a small crowd forming.

"I wonder what's up" Naruto said, standing on his toes and craning his neck in a failing attempt to get a better view. Aikou looked up slightly, watching his orange-blonde hair bounce lightly with the movement of his head. She wasn't aware of the reason why, but she had the strong urge to kiss his now elongated neck. Her eyes went slowly down his side, aware of just how beautiful the color orange looked on his lightly tanned complexion. All of a sudden, she came back to earth, her hand a small inch from the hem of his shirt. She threw her hand back, hitting Sasuke with her elbow in the process. She mentally smacked herself for the affection she had almost shown as Sasuke rubbed his side.

"what the hell was that for?"

"oh, sorry, it was a mistake, really. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"whatever." he glared at Aikou for a few seconds, then smirked slightly. She must have though he was an idiot. 'Then again, even an idiot could notice the way she looked at Naruto.' Speaking of Naruto, he had just turned around to see Aikou staring at him.

"are you okay Aikou? You look kind off dazed, and a little upset. What's wrong?" 'like I said, even an idiot would notice.'

"I wouldn't call Naruto an idiot, Sasuke." the tree all turned on there toes at the same moment, only to see a tall, purpled haired girl who was still talking with an air of one who expected to be listened to.

"I mean, if he's an idiot, then what are you?" She placed her finger to the top of her cheekbone lightly and stuck her tongue out, then stopped and turned to Aikou, who's light laughing made her green eyes sparkle gloriously, a fact Naruto couldn't help but notice, though he desperately attempted it.

"you know Aiyoku, I would GREATLY appreciate if you wouldn't use your damn kanege gankai to read my mind, it's a disruption of privacy. Why don't you go read your sisters mind or something." Sasuke growled, then glared in a very annoyed fashion when he noticed she was hardly paying attention, and was much more focused on her older sister.

"Whatever. so, Aikou, how's the ass and the class clown doing? I am soooo glad I'm not in your group, though I'm sure your happy with it." Aiyoku winked her purple eye, her hands on her visible hips. Aikou blushed, and looked over her sister's shoulder to see two boys and a dog coming up the hall towards them

"what's with the crowd, it looks a little buggy"

"ha-ha, right. Everything's buggy to you, Shino." a boy with a grey coat laughed, the dog atop his head barking at the joke the boy below him had made, while the but of said joke, another, slightly taller boy in a jacket, just stood there, his expression unreadable through his glasses.

"if you guys would shut up for a minute, we could go look." Uchiha muttered angrily as he stalked off to the center of the crowd, closely followed by six chattering and barking beings. 'there all freaks. Oh my god, what is going on? Why are those idiots beating up that green jumpsuit wearing wimp, its obvious he' s not strong enough or fast enough to stop there attacks.'

"oh my gosh, Aikou! Look what these guys are doing to that kid!! We should help!" Aiyoku started to step forward, only to have a bandage covered hand placed in front of her chest, keeping her from moving.

"don't go were you're not wanted. He can handle himself"

"yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do?" Aiyoku was about to push the young man away from her when a girl suddenly grabbed her hand and glared at her. Aikou immediately felt a small burst of hatred pulse through her as she watched the kid with the bandages take a step back to give the brown haired girl now holding her little sister more room.

"his name is Neji hyuuga, and he is last year's top student. And as to the question regarding his authority over you, one he's older, and two, since were rock lee's team mates, I think we have a right to decided weather or not some little girl gets to make a fool of him when he can easily handle himself and is only letting himself get pummeled to appear week. And clearly it's working if a couple of thirteen year old brats think they can help him."

End of flashback

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** actually, no, she wasn't very nice then either, was she? I think she may even have gotten better.

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** that may be so, but she's still a douche.

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** yes, we got that, thanks shudders I'm never eating off the kids menu again. You've got to' be the sickest twelve year old in existence.

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** no wonder Kankuro wants to bang you. Ugg, speaking of Kankuro, I got to go

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** what now?

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** well, umm, it kind of gross…

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** I think he's fucking Garra…..

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** hard

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** …….damn. Temari, I love your brothers. Any way you could video tape this and send it to me??

**GiantwindfanofDOOM:** one, ewwwwwwwww. And two shudders I think its too late. I'm going to get off now. Maybe they were just doing the dishes… starts praying

**GiantwindfanofDOOM** has signed out

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** damn, I really need to get Kankuro's screen name…. Garra's too…Aikou, by the way, a certain ninja in an overly goddy orange jumpsuit is looking for u…..

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** bye bye, I got something to go do, ttyl!!

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** and what, exactly, are you going to do?? raises eyebrow

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** what do you think?? I mean, I no I'm subtle, but try your best to figure it out!

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** oh yes, you're a mystery wrapped in a quandary, wrapped in an enigma. I love witty comments!!

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** well you know what, your mamma's an enigma, so ha!!

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** do you want to go over this issue again? Aren't you supposed to be, like, a genius? contrary to what your grades lead me to believe

**IiSaLuStDeMon666:** oh shut up, I'm logging off. I got to go to Temi's and get there screen names, maybe check the damage…. A/n, bi!!

**IiSaLuStDeMon666** has left the chat room

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** umm, wow. That was weird.. It was like she's possessed or something..

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** ha-ha, I know. She's probably going to go over there only to find they all lived a hundred years ago…

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** under a full moon…

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** With howling wolves and evil witches at a hearth….

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** ooooh!! And lets not forget "here there be dragons"!!

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** puts white sheet over Aiyoku's head WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT:** ha-ha, you're both kooky. I'm going to get off before I become infected or something, bye

**UCHIHAISMINEDAMMIT** has signed off

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** fine, god!!

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** im all alone,

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** there's noone here beside me…

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** my troubles have all gone,

**AUTO MESSAGE:** you are alone. There is noone in this chatroom. Go get a life, maybe make a few friends that aren't just in you head.

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX:** god, you didn't have to be so mean.. runs away crying

**xXxHoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc731XxX** has signed off

end!!

okay, how was it?? please review!! i know it sounds weird, but me and my friend came up with this at like midnight, and were so hyper we finishedat like two we then proceeded to crash out hard haahaa, anyways, sorry if you dont like it, and im glad if you do. if you want any specifics in the next chapter, let me know!!

oh, and just so you know, we both really hate tenten, so sorry if shes like the bad guy in this whole thing. the next chapter going to be prominently flashback, so yeah...oh, and you wont wanna miss it!! we both get banged, but by who?? oh, i know the suspence is killing you haahaa. and, in case you havent figured out by now, theres no plot in this, onone learns anything, and this isnt set at any episodes or anything. this is just an excuse to write so much smut your ears'll fall off. here come a joke for all the hp fans in the world then youll be nice and holy, but dont admit it to anyone or we might disown you!! anyways, see the pretty purple button? i know you wanna click it... haahaa, and yes, we both have add, which is why this is so on- ohhh, shiny object!! a/n, click the button!!


End file.
